7 Days
by XxFancyUsernamexX
Summary: The nations are on an island where the object of the game is to survive for 7 days while there are beasts and people that want to kill you. There is slight yaoi. Rated M for language, violence/gore, and one scene...
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

It was supposed to just be another normal day for the nations. They were all gathered at America's place for a world meeting only certain people were invited though. They had all sat in their places waiting for someone to speak.

"Um dudes do anyone else like smell anything funny?" America asked breaking the silence sniffing the air.

"I don't smell anything it's probably just your natural B.O." England commented crossing his arms across his chest and staring at the American who sat across from him.

"Naw dude it's not a bad smell it's just I don't know a kind of weird smell." America pursed his lips and then sniffed the air again. There was defiantly something in the air he just had to figure out what. He didn't even have a clue what it smelled like.

"I think he's right I smell something as well." Japan who sat next to America commented he covered his nose with the sleeve of his shirt just in case the smell was somehow poisonous. "I think that we should go check out the source of the smell just in case it's something that could cause harm."

America yawned loudly. "Naw let's just go to sleep I'm really sleepy now." America's head hit the table quickly and his eyes snapped shut. Japan scanned the room to see that many of the other nations had fallen asleep as well!

"This is not good." He commented out loud he covered his face even more with his sleeve trying to block out the air but he found his eyes already starting to close. "No I must find… help…" Japan's body fell to the floor. Not a word was heard from the meeting room for everyone was passed out cold.

Lithuania was the first one to wake up out of all the nations. He looked around they were on some sort of meadow. He sat up his back hurting like crazy he arched his back slightly to try and help the pain to no avail. What had happened? Then it all came back to him, they were in the meeting when America had announced that something smelt funny then everything went black. Lithuania saw all of his comrades around him still sleeping.

"Oh lord." Lithuania heard a voice grumble. "Where the holy hells are we?" Lithuania recognized the voice as Switzerland. He saw Switzerland sit up and look around the place. "Lithuania, do you know what's going on here?" Switzerland asked him, Lithuania shook his head no.

Then one by one each one of the other nations woke up, some more paranoid about where they were than others. "Dude this reminds me of that scary Japanese movie where everyone kills each other!" America panicked clearly freaked out.

"Are you talking about Battle Royal?" Japan asked him somehow remaining calm.

"Yeah! That movie was scary! I thought that that was going to happen to me!" America exclaimed rather loudly causing the Brit with a headache near him to groan.

"Can you belt up for a moment? I have a bloody headache and your yelling isn't helping much!" England snapped at America as he began to stand up.

A very loud siren was heard many of the nations covered their ears in response to the loud noise. "Hello welcome to all of you! This is your host speaking! You'll hear my lovely voice every night for a recap of the day! Ok so you're all probably wondering 'Why are we all here' or 'Where are we' or 'Are we all going to die' or-" He was cut off.

"Shut the hell up and get on with it bastardo!" Romano shouted loudly feeling very frustrated he balled his hands up into fists.

"Well that was rude ok anyway you will get the answers to the questions now! If you are wondering you are a small little Island located somewhere in the south eastern part of the Pacific Ocean and is a 1 week travel by boat. You are here to take part in the 7 days challenge! Basically all of you here will be hunted down by people and animals that are going to try and kill you!" The voice said with much enthusiasm. All of the nation's mouths dropped.

"He-he can't be se-serious we-we're n-n-nations we can't die!" Germany called out to the voice he was scared to say the least petrified to say the most. Surely this guy can't be serious? They're all _nations _they can't die! Right?

"Nope that is where you are wrong mister Germany. This island takes away all types of magic including the magic that keeps you guys from dying also you do not have any of the strengths that you may have had before." The voice told them all. No one on the island dared to move or speak for that matter. "Now I will continue when I start the countdown you all will have 5 minutes to try and find a place to hide. Also if you want food or weapons there is a bag 100 meters to your right if you think you can make it. Okay start!" All the nations started to run, it didn't even matter to them in what direction they were running in as long as they were running.

Some nations went and grabbed bags of food others just ran around screaming pushing other people. "England! Come on!" America grabbed England's wrist and pulled him through the crowd of people. England bumped into many different people he would have been lost if America hadn't been dragging them through it.

They managed to escape the crowd of the people and began to run full speed for the woods on the outskirts of the meadow. They stopped once they were a healthy ways in. England leaned up against the tree and panted he was not used to this much running and at that speed. They just stood there for what seemed like a short time until- _Bang! Bang! _The sound of gunshots could be heard in the distance. England looked up at America who stood panting slightly his face white. "Come on we should leave." England said and with that they left for a deeper part of the forest.

All the nations were panicking and running around wildly. Ukraine was stuck in the middle of it all. "Excuse me. Excuse me!" She tried raising her voice in hopes that they would hear her.

"Well hello there little sister." Russia appeared behind her smiling kindly at her his head tilted a bit to the side. "It's nice seeing you here with all of us."

"Russia can I come with you? I have no one to go with oh please Russia-" _Bang._ Guns shot off and one of them managed to get a bullet square in the middle of her forehead. Blood splattered a bit on Russia staining his scarf and his clothes also a bit landed on his face. Ukraine's limp body fell to the ground with a thump a pool of blood formed at Russia's feet. His eyes were now open and his smile was still on his face. His left eye began to twitch slightly soon following was his right eye. Then the corner of his mouth started twitching as well. "Heh…heh…" The corner of his mouth stopped twitching and remained upturned on one side. His violet eyes stared straight ahead. "Hehehe, ha, haha." Russia began to laugh for no reason, but if you were to ask anyone they would say it's because of his madness. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Russia threw back his head in laughter. He then stopped and smiled at the sky "What a beautiful day. Don't you think so too Ukraine?" As he expected he received no response.

"Big brother." Russia turned his head slightly to meet the eyes of his other younger sister Belarus. He put his head back up and gave her a warm smile.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Russia said as he looked to the sky again. Gunshots were still going around them not one of them hitting them or even coming close. Russia stepped back a bit to reveal Ukraine's body to Belarus "Look little sister she died. It's very sad you know I used to like her a lot. But she is dead there is nothing I can do now." Belarus covered her mouth with her hand gasping at the sight. Sure she never really cared much for her sister but still she was her sister. "Come with me Belarus like you've always wanted." Russia started to walk towards the woods. Belarus never said a word she just railed after him. A gunshot zoomed past Belarus's ear causing some of her hair to fly up as she felt her heart stop for a minute. Then she began to walk again.

Belarus looked up at the sky with thoughtful eyes. "You're right brother it is a nice day out."

Belgium wandered the forest alone stumbling on almost anything that was in front of her. "This can't be happening no this is all a dream. Yeah it's a dream because brother isn't dead, no he can't be." The memory of her brother's death flashed in her memory.

"_Come on Bel, we have to go quick before they find us!" Netherlands took hold of Belgium's hand and began to lead her away from the crowd of nations. Belgium easily shook loose._

"_I'm going to get some food first we can't starve after all!" Belgium had piped up and then began to skip towards the bags of food that were across the meadow. Many nations ran the other direction of her screaming and only a few had bags of food so this was a good thing because that meant that there was lots of food left._

"_Bel! Watch out!" Netherlands pushed Belgium out of the way and a sword slit perfectly between his head and his shoulders making a clean cut. Netherlands head flew through the air before landing on the ground, his body followed shortly after. _

_Belgium then ran as fast as she could into the forest tears blinding her vision. She looked down at her hands that were with her own brother's blood. She covered her face with her blood soaked hands and collapsed to the ground. _

"He-he's dead…" Belgium came to her senses and took in everything that had happened. "And I'm going to die too. They're going to kill me like they killed him." Belgium's eyes grew wide as she stopped walking and just stared at the ground beneath her. "I'm as good as dead now." Her feet began moving again almost as if someone was controlling her. "This is the end for everyone." She easily walked through the forest the sound of gunshots had died down a bit now. She found herself at the edge of a tall cliff the ocean beneath her. "I wonder if I die will I see my brother again." She jumped and landed in the icy water below her with a smack her body quickly disappearing under the water.

"Come on Hong Kong we have to go now!" Korea called out to his friend who had been slowly running behind them. Even though they were practically as good as dead and were now fighting for their lives Hong Kong managed to keep an emotionless expression on his face.

"Korea we have to leave now! They're going to-" Taiwan began before a gunshot impaled her in the arm. She screamed out in pain and grabbed at her arm tears falling down her face. Her pink dress quickly began to turn red.

"Taiwan!" Another gunshot hit Taiwan in the leg and she fell to the ground screaming and crying. He then looked over to Hong Kong who was now only a foot or two away. He glanced over at Taiwan's body that blood was forming around staining her bright pink dress to a crimson shade of red. "I'm sorry." He then grabbed Hong Kong's arm and dragged him to him.

"I'm here." Hong Kong said he held a package of food close to his chest. Korea noticed that Hong Kong's face actually now held emotion written on it, it was very hard to notice but it was there. To Korea he looked like a small scared boy. "We can go now. Where is Taiwan?" His voice cracked slightly at the last sentence as he took in a shaky breath.

Korea shook his head slowly while staring at the ground. "She's not coming." Before Hong Kong could respond Korea took him by the elbow and dragged him to the nearest tree cover that he could find. They ran into the forest quite a while until they couldn't hear the gunfire any longer. The two sat down on a log. "So what's in that pack?" Korea asked as he took the bag from Hong Kong and started to rummage through it an interested look on his face.

"Food." Hong Kong responded. There was a pause as they never said on word at all the only noise that was heard was the sound of objects moving around in the bag. "Are we going to die… like Taiwan did?" Hong Kong brought his knees up to his chest and picked at the pieces of grass on the ground avoiding Korea's gaze.

Korea studied the teenager he had stopped looking for something decent to eat in the bag and instead searched himself for an answer to Hong Kong's question. "Do you want the truth or a lie?"

Hong Kong never said anything as he considered the possibilities. "The truth than a lie will be fine."

"The truth is that we're going probably going to end up like Taiwan." He noticed that Hong Kong had hid his face in his sleeve. "A lie is that we're all going to live and that Taiwan's going to come back to life."

"That's not a lie." Korea seemed taken back a bit by Hong Kong's words was it that he was in denial about the deaths of everyone or- "It's a dream." Hong Kong's voice snapped him out of his train of thought.

"Yeah, what a lovely dream that would be." Korea closed his eyes and imagined it. They would all be at China's house again playing like they used to as kids. He would always get in trouble for doing something while Taiwan and Japan would go and look at the koi fish out in the pond. Little Hong Kong would probably just watch them all while eating his noodles or something. Korea opened his eyes and faced reality that that dream could never come true.

"Come on Latvia we have to hurry, just in case someone comes and gets us!" Estonia cried out to his friend as they traveled through the forest together. Latvia stumbled through the forest with difficulty.

"I'm sorry I'm trying as hard as I can!" Latvia's voice could be heard through the forest it was quite loud after all. Estonia looked a little taken back at the sharpness of Latvia's voice. The boy had never been like this before. Was it simply the stress and fear of dying that was making him this way or was it something else?

Estonia kept walking hearing footsteps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder expecting to see Latvia struggling to walk behind him instead he saw nothing but the forest. "Latvia, Latvia where are you?" Estonia started to head in what he thought was Latvia's direction. He couldn't see Latvia anywhere had he gotten himself killed? Estonia started to panic and worry over the little boy as he franticly searched the woods. "Latvia, Latvia where are you?" He yelled out loud and clear hoping to hear even the slightest of response from Latvia.

"Boo!" Latvia jumped out from behind the tree earning a very _manly _scream from Estonia. Latvia burst out laughing when he heard Estonia's scream. "I scared you haha!"

"This is not funny Latvia! You scared me half to death I thought that someone had killed you!" Estonia scolded the boy who still had a large grin on his face. "Seriously Latvia you have to take this more seriously." Estonia crossed his arms disapprovingly and closed his eyes. "We need to stick together in order to survive unless you want to die." Estonia opened his eyes to see that Latvia had gone pale white. "Latvia what is it?" Latvia's mouth moved but no sound came out.

Latvia lifted his hand to point somewhere behind Estonia. Estonia turned around slowly and was met with a pair of glowing yellow eyes that seemed to stare at him like he was the most delicious thing in the world. Even if it was a couple of feet away the thing looked huge! It was on its hind legs ready to pounce if either one of them moved even in the slightest bit. The beasts long red tongue licked his lips and snarled slightly. The two nations never moved an inch they just stared at the beast with wide eyes.

"May-maybe i-i-i-if we wa-wa-walk a-a-a-away sl-slowly it-it-it won't f-follow us." Estonia whispered to Latvia tuning his head slightly. The beast growled darkly it put its ears down to his head his upper lip lifted revealing many sharp teeth that couple rip a person in part in a matter of minutes.

Latvia just stared at the beast unsure of what to do. So he did what the voice inside his head told him to do he ran. The beast let out a vicious snarl and pounced. As Latvia ran he could hear Estonia's cries of pain from behind him. Tears blurred his vision he tumbled upon many unseen roots in the ground. There were many ripping noises followed by screams that he could define were Estonia's. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." He started to mutter as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He closed his eyes and tried to shake the tears out of eyes. He hooked his foot in one of the roots on the ground and was sent flying to the ground below. He tried to push himself up when he realised that he couldn't hear any more screaming which meant one thing: Estonia had died. He buried his face into the ground muttering over and over again "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm truly sorry Estonia!" By the end his voice had risen and he began to bawl. Why did this have to happen? Why? He knew that he would rather be back in Russia's house than out here any day.

A dark growl was heard behind him. Latvia didn't even try to run this time he just laid there crying his heart out. He felt sharp teeth on his right leg digging into it as far as they could go. Latvia cried out in pain, but never struggled in the one bit. The beast began to drag the boy out of the little pit he was in during the process Latvia had flipped onto his back so that he could now look the beast right in the eyes. He noticed that the beast had some blood on him which he knew was probably Estonia's blood. He snapped to his senses and began to kick at the beast that was dragging him yelling and screaming. He managed to kick the beast in the head and it let go of its grip around Latvia's leg.

Latvia managed to escape he pushed himself off the ground and began to run which was almost impossible with a leg that had teeth marks in it. The beast quickly recovered and launched himself at Latvia again this time the beast managed to get a bite at the boys shoulder. Latvia cried out in pain as he was tackled to the ground sharp teeth like knives dug into his shoulder. The beast threw his head back taking a piece of Latvia with him. Latvia didn't even know what to do now, the pain was overbearing and he became less aware of his surroundings by the moment. He could see where the wolf had taken a piece out of his shoulder matter flesh remained with lots of blood oozing out the beast had dug so deep that you could see the bone. He could barely feel the pain when the beast had bit into his leg again. His vision became blurry and darker until there was no light at all.

"Germany, help me! A rabid beast is chasing after me!" Italy cried out as he began running to his German friend. Germany turned around quickly ready to fight anything that was going to hurt them.

"What is it Italy?" He yelled rather loudly. Italy kept on crying and running towards him waving his arms in the air as he did so. He hid behind Germany shaking like a Chihuahua.

"Over there." Italy raised a shaky finger to the tree that they were currently standing under.

Germany looked up at the tree expecting to see something like a cougar or something that could cause massive harm to a human but instead he saw a- "It's only a squirrel." Germany sighed as he caught sight of the small creature that was scurrying around the branches of the tree watching them. Germany glanced over at Italy who was hidden into his back shaking still.

"It's going to pounce and then try to eat me! Please don't hurt me Mr. Squirrel!" Italy cried out shaking his head back and forth. That was when Germany spotted an acorn that had imbedded itself in Italy's hair.

"He was chasing you because you had an acorn in your hair." Germany stated as he stared to pick the acorn out of Italy's hair trying to be as gentle as he could. Once he got the acorn out he merely threw it on the ground and moved on. "Now come on Italy you must help with the preparations for sleep it is getting dark very quickly on this island." Germany started to make his way towards Japan who was sitting a little distance collecting firewood.

Italy saluted. "Yes sir!" He replied cheerfully as he followed Germany smiling like an idiot.

"Oh Mon dieu I cannot believe we were separated from the rest of them." France sighed and put his hands on his hips as he walked through the forest careful not to get branches or leaves in his hair. Canada trailed behind him holding his polar beer to his chest.

"Um yes but it's getting dark don't you think we should find somewhere to sleep?" Canada's soft voice was barely heard by France but he could pick out what he was saying.

"I guess you are right, maybe if we walk a bit further we can find a cave or something." Canada just nodded and kept on walking.

"I still can't believe we got left behind I mean who would want to leave me, the most gorgeous being on the world alone with no one around well at least I have you Canada." France then began to babble about other things that Canada didn't pay any attention to. Instead Canada began to wonder about the whereabouts of his brother he hoped that he was okay. Canada began to wonder about the other nations too, sure he hadn't been friends with many but he never would have wanted to see any of them die. Canada began to cry as he thought of all the other nations dead. France kept on babbling on until he heard a sob come from behind him. He turned around to see Canada crying France then hugged the nation and began to pet his hair "It's alright, don't cry."

"Wh-what i-i-if he's not okay? What if America's not okay?" Canada sobbed into France's shirt sniffling a bit.

"I cannot lie and tell you that he is instead let's just hope for the best."

"Dude this is totally un-awesome!" Prussia complained as he stepped into some mud. Austria glared at him over his shoulder.

"Can you quiet down before anyone hears us I would like to survive you know I don't want to die just because of your loudness?" Austria scolded Prussia as he carefully stepped around the mud making sure not to get any on his boats. Hungary trailed right after him her frying pan in her hand. "Also don't forget you're holding our food supply, so be more careful of mud okay?"

"Yeah whatever the awesome me can do anything!" Prussia announced loudly. "This bag of food however is not awesome because it does not have any beer." Prussia frowned a bit how could someone not put beer in a survival pack?

"Well I don't think that beer is necessarily needed for survival." Hungary commented as she took the survival pack away from Prussia. "I'll be looking after this from now on."

"Beer is necessary for survival! It's in my awesome blood! Did you know that my blood is 30% beer and 60% awesome?" Prussia exclaimed loudly or in his case normally.

"What's the other 10%?" Hungary asked once she did the math up.

"Huh?" Prussia didn't understand what she was talking about.

"30+60=90 so where's the other 10%?"

"Um I guess 10% German or something… I don't know! I'm too awesome to deal with silly things like this!"

"If that's what you call it." Hungary replied walking away. Not wanting to deal with the man anymore.

"Hey wait for me!" Prussia called out he quickly hopped out of the mud and joined the other two. "I still think there should have been beer in the bag." Prussia muttered. If they hadn't only had the mortality of humans Hungary would have smacked him with her frying pan.

(A/N) Well I guess that's all for the first chapter! There will be more nations joining soon I just didn't feel like writing them in at the moment. I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue reading it! Also please correct me if I have made any mistakes in the story and I will try to fix them, also criticism is welcomed!

-InsertAnAwesomeUsernameHere


	2. Chapter 2

Seychelles sat on the cold ground rocking back and forth slightly her head in her hands. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening." She muttered over and over again covering her ears with her hands. She suddenly stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. "Who's there?" She turned around from her spot on the ground quickly causing some dirt to fly around her.

"Calm down kiddo it's only us." Turkey stood behind her a survival pack on his back. Greece slowly followed behind him a scowl on his face. "Come join us it doesn't look like you have anyone with you." Turkey suggested as he held out his hand for Seychelles to take.

She considered her options. If she stayed by herself she would most likely die, but maybe they would try to protect her. She smiled at then slightly "Ok then!" She grabbed Turkey's hand that helped her to her feet. "I wouldn't have thought that you guys would be helping me though especially the two of you I thought you guys hated each other." Seychelles said not thinking a smile on her face.

"Yes, we do hate each other however for the sake of our own lives we have decided to stick together." Greece told her crossing his arms over his chest looking away from Turkey.

"Oh okay then." Seychelles smiled at them happily. Maybe now she would have at least a slight chance of survival.

"Big brother where are we going?" Liechtenstein asked as Switzerland dragged her through the forest. She had almost tripped a couple of times. Her blue ribbon that was always in her hair had now fallen out.

"Away from here, we have to find safety." Switzerland informed Liechtenstein as he stepped around a mud puddle.

"Maybe we can join up with Austria and his friends." Liechtenstein suggested, she had known that her big brother and Austria had been very good friends when they were little and she wanted them to be friends once again.

Switzerland thought over the suggestion for a moment. "Maybe, we have to keep quiet though so no talking." After that they were silent. A small crunching noise came from the left of them. "Who goes there?" Switzerland whipped out his handgun that he always kept on him and pointed it in the direction the noise had come from.

"Do not fret un-awesome person! It is only me the awesome Prussia and the un-awesome people that are following me!" Prussia announced very loudly. Switzerland lowered his gun cautiously and sighed.

"Prussia will you keep it down there may be something out there!" Hungary's voice could be heard through the forest followed by a slap.

"Oww that hurt!" Prussia complained. The group finally came into view. Prussia was rubbing his red cheek, Hungary was picking out branches out of her hair, and Austria just crossed his arms and averted his gaze from Switzerland.

"Oh hello there everyone it's nice to see you all again!" Lichtenstein exclaimed happily as she smiled at the group warmly.

"It's nice to see you guys as well I'm glad you're both alright." Hungary said smiling right back at Lichtenstein. She looked at the two men to the sides of her. "You can join our group if you wanted after all there's safety in numbers right?" Hungary asked them not minding what Austria or Prussia had to say about it.

Switzerland was about to say something before Lichtenstein said "Ok that sounds great!" She then took Switzerland's hand and began to drag him to the group. "Come on big brother let's join them it's going to be fun!" Switzerland didn't say anything instead he just let Liechtenstein drag him to the group.

"Hey Norway are you coming or what?" Denmark yelled from his spot in the forest at his 'best friend'.

Norway scowled slightly it wasn't his fault that he kept on getting caught up in the god damn branches they all just appeared out of nowhere. Iceland was walking beside him with his pet puffin on his shoulder occasionally getting whapped in the head with a branch causing Iceland to snicker a bit. Norway looked up at the Dane who stood with his hands on his hips and a huge grin on his face his blond hair was now currently covered in leaves. "Stupid Dane." Norway mumbled underneath his breath trying to make sure no one had heard him.

"I heard that!" Damn it how could he hear while they were so far away?

Iceland smiled a bit as Norway glared at Denmark. "Those two will never change will they?" Iceland commented to his puffin.

"Yeah whatever you say just watch out for the branches!" Mr. Puffin scolded him as his head almost came in contact with another branch. Iceland chuckled a bit at this.

"Nor come on hurry up! You're so slow we have to find somewhere to rest soon!" Denmark called out, night had already managed to settle its way in and it was getting darker with each passing minute.

Norway scowled at Denmark, not like he had stopped scowling at him from earlier and plopped down next to a tree the bark scrapped at his back making him uncomfortable. "We can rest here." Norway commented as he closed his eyes and stretched. Iceland took a spot next to him and squirmed around a little bit finding the place very uncomfortable.

Denmark walked over to where Norway and Iceland were sitting to and looked down at them. "What are you guys tired? You could have told me I would have stopped and found a place sooner." Denmark sat down on the other side of Norway. "Ya know this tree ain't very comfortable." Neither Norway nor Iceland responded Denmark glanced over at them sure enough both of the boys were sound asleep. Denmark smiled a little and chuckled softly. "I guess you guys really were tired." Denmark stretched out and yawned he let his head lean against the tree the sap from the tree made its way into his hair. Denmark was almost asleep when he felt a small weight on his shoulder he looked down to see that Norway's head had fallen onto his shoulder. Denmark smiled at him a little as Norway buried his face into Denmark's shoulder. "Why can't you be this cute when you're awake?" With that Denmark fell asleep before he could notice the blush on the Norwegians cheeks.

Farther into the woods Finland, Sweden and Sealand were setting up camp luckily in their survival kit there had been a couple of sleeping bags however Sweden had been shot in the arm retrieving the survival kit.

Finland carefully attended Sweden's wounds as Sealand laid out the sleeping bags. "Now this may hurt a bit but I need to put some cleanser on your wound." Another thing they had found in the pack was a first aid kit which came in handy when tending Sweden's wounds.

"D' it." Sweden looked away from Finland and watched as Sealand attempted to find spots to lay their sleeping bags on. A small sting of pain was felt in his arm. Sweden breathed deeply and bit his bottom lip at the pain. He then focused his attention back on Finland who was now wrapping his wound with bandages like he'd always done when Sweden would come home after getting into a fight. "Th'nks."

"Oh it's no problem at all Sweden! I'm just happy that we all came here alive!" Finland exclaimed happily smiling brightly at Sweden who just stared at him in return. "Today is the end of day 1 right? I sure hope so I cannot wait until we all get off of this island!" Finland exclaimed Sweden just managed to give him a quick small smile as a sign of reassurance.

"Mama, Papa, look! I set up the camp for us isn't it the greatest thing ever! Well naturally it would be after all it's made by me, Sealand!" Sealand proudly exclaimed. He put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest.

Finland twitched slightly when Sealand had called him Mama. No matter how hard he tried Sealand had always called him that since the day that Sweden adopted him. "Ah yes that's wonderful Sealand! Good job!" Finland praised the child whose smile grew wider in response. "Didn't Sealand do a good job Sweden?"

"Ya I gu'ss h' d'd." Sweden replied as he stood up from his spot and went over to Sealand rubbing his head a little.

Finland stood up and walked over to them and yawned loudly. "I guess that everything's set up we can go to sleep right?" Finland asked. He crouched down next to a sleeping bag ready to crawl inside.

"Ya it's d'rk. It's t'me t' g' t' b'd n'w. C'me on S'al'nd." Sweden replied as he too began to get settled into a sleeping bag. Normally he would have expected Sealand to complain about going to bed, but tonight he joined his parents to bed choosing the sleeping bag that was in between the two.

After that there was nothing said for a long while until Sealand piped up. "I wonder if Uncle Denmark, Norway, and Iceland are doing." His voice was small and sounded very similar to Canada's. "The same with Latvia, Seborga, and even Wy, I hope that they're all right."

"I'm s're th'y ar'. Tr'st m' D'nm'rk d'esn't d'e th't e'sily." Sweden replied looking over at his son.

"Yeah I agree with Sweden. I'm sure that all your friends are safe! Besides I don't think that Wy or Seborga were even at the world meeting." Finland tried to reassure him smiling widely at Sealand he then began to play with the ends of Sealand's hair. "You shouldn't be worrying over stuff like that anyway."

Sealand gulped loudly. "Well you see um me and the other micro nations decided to follow all of you to the meeting so really they all are here I think." Finland sighed out of all the times Sealand had to sneak into the world meetings it had to be the one where they all would be in danger.

"L'ke I s'id D'n't w'rry 'bout 't." Sweden said as he rolled over onto his side to face Sealand. "W'rry'ng w'll g't y'u n'wh're."

Then no one spoke. As soon as they were all about to drift off to sleep they heard a loud scream. Sweden immediately jumped up and out of the sleeping bag. Finland sat up in bed shaking scared by the noise and Sealand grabbed onto Finland's arm shaking as well as tears began to form in his eyes.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _Rounds of gunshot were heard throughout the forest followed by many more screams. Sealand's eyes grew wide as his grip on Finland's arm became tighter. His face paled and his eyes were wide. "Th-that was… I know who… No. No!" Sealand covered his eyes, curled up into a little ball and began to cry.

Finland a bit shocked by his reaction jumped back a bit before placing his hand on Sealand's shoulder. "What's the matter Sealand?" Finland asked sounding concerned. His eyebrows knit together trying to figure out what could have caused him to freak out this much sure it was a couple of gunshots but Sealand used to watch Crime TV shows all the time so he thought that this wouldn't phase him.

"Th-th-that w-w-w-was Wy's scream and I'm pretty sure I-I heard Seborga too."

Russia had managed to find China who was now more or less taken against his will and forced to join him and Belarus who was keeping a very close eye on China.

"Well this is nice da? We are all here together and we're not fighting and Bel is not acting crazy!" Russia smiled happily at least that's what everyone hopped that that was what the emotion was. "Right China?" China nodded quickly fidgeting slightly in his seat and not making eye contact with anyone. "That's good I'm glad you're happy here! In fact I meant to give this to you at the meeting." Russia then began to dig in the pockets of his coat looking for something. His hand wrapped around something small and soft. "Here you go." He handed China a small panda plush toy. China looked up at Russia then at Belarus and then back to Russia.

He reached out a shaky hand "Thank you very much." China thanked him for the toy. Then China got a closer look at it. "It's so cute~" China then seemed lost in his own world as he played with the bear in his hands smiling ever so slightly. Russia chuckled softly while Belarus glared at China with envy.

"Hello everyone it's a very nice night tonight and I will tell you of the deaths of the day well at least so far who knows maybe people will kill each other while they are sleeping I don't know, anyway here are the deaths in order: First gone was Ukraine, Secondly was Taiwan, then came The Netherlands, Egypt, Australia, Romania, Bulgaria, Belgium, Estonia, Latvia, Seborga and lastly Wy. I hoped you all enjoyed my little announcement good night!" The voice then stopped and it felt like time itself had stopped just for a moment. 12 nations had died all within one day.

"Taiwan…" China muttered underneath his breath. He couldn't believe that girl that he had once taken care of was gone. He couldn't even begin to wonder what the others were feeling at the moment.

"Oh and sorry I forgot this one little announcement we here have decided that there will be a little twist to this game! Aren't you all excited! We have decided that you can actually join us and have a more chance of surviving however joining us will mean one thing and that is you will have to at least kill one other nation or else we will kill you ourselves! Before you all reject our offer let us tell you the benefits of this offer. Well first of all you have a great chance of surviving because now we won't hunt you also we will supply you with food! If you do decide to join meet at the meadow in which you all first woke up in within 2 hours! Goodbye and good luck to all of you!" The voice then disappeared. China rose his head and looked at Belarus and Russia who were discussing something in Russian.

Then Russia looked over at China meeting his eyes. China clutched the panda toy to his chest tightly as Russia began to walk over to him. China looked back down at the ground gulping loudly. "China, look at me." Russia's voice sounded demanding so China rose his head fairly quickly. He squealed and jumped back a bit when he noticed that Russia had knelled down in front of him and was staring into his eyes. "No need to be afraid China I just want you to know that Belarus and I are taking up his offer and I want you to join because I would hate to kill you my little sunflower." Russia then pushed some of China's hair out of his face. China wasn't so scared of him anymore for some strange reason that he couldn't quite explain.

China then stared into Russia's deep violet eyes and he couldn't quite tell what emotion they held. China then without thinking nodded his head quickly. "Yeah, sure I will join you." Russia then smiled at him. They held eye contact for a little while longer as China began to blush. Russia then chuckled and placed a small kiss to China's forehead.

"Come on then we have to hurry." Russia stood up and extended his hand to China who took it without a second thought. "Now we can all leave together." China just nodded and went along with it even though he didn't really know what he was doing.

"Y-Yeah we can leave together." China replied his nervousness getting the best of him.

Belarus trailed slowly behind them scowling at China even growling slightly. _Russia is supposed to be mine! He's supposed to marry me not some Chinese girl looking thing! _Belarus then started to bit her fingernails and glared at China's back. _It looks like if I want big brother then I'm going to have to kill him._ With that Belarus began to pick up her pace and walked along side of China while planning a way to get rid of him once and for all.

(A/N) Holy shit I took some long to update sorry! I was planning to update every week but it looks like I have failed miserably at that as of right now.

Also in case you're wondering that pairings of this story will be:

UsUk, Spamano, DenNor, SuFin, I'm still not sure if I'm going to do PruCan or Franada I guess that I'll leave that up to you if anyone will comment on what one they want, GerIta, Rochu, maybe very slight ChinaxJapan, LietPo, slight SwisAus and sight AusHun.

That should be it unless you guys manage to make another couple out of what I write.

Anyway that's it for now guys' bye! Please tell if there are any errors in this story thank you!

-InsertAnAwesomeUsernameHere


End file.
